For Riviera!
by silveran
Summary: The final confrontation. Grim Angel versus Magus. Sprites versus Death. There can only be one victor. But there is a price to pay for victory...


**For Riviera!**

"Damn that Grim Angel!" Hector cursed through clenched teeth, as he drifted along the area of the Maze of Shadows known as the Summit of the Gods. His wounds burned from the recent battle with the Wingless Angel and his companions, the sharp bite of the Diviner, Einherjar, still etched in his mind as much as it was etched on his robes. He clutched his wound, the sight of his torn flesh angering him further. "Damn him…!"

It wasn't really the wound that enraged him, but the fact that he was weak. That he had let a naïve angel get the best of him; Hector, the most powerful Magus of the Seven Magi. _But not for long_, he thought to himself as he chuckled quietly, looking up at the crystal that imprisoned the Sprite of Death, Seth.

"I'm so close…" he murmured as he stroked its smooth surface. "Soon your power shall be mine and all of Asgard shall bow before me! All I need are a few more souls… Just a few more for your rebirth…"

"Forget it, Hector!"

The Magus quickly turned at the voice, his features darkening in suppressed rage at the sight of his enemy before him.

Ein glared at him, his eyes blazing with purpose, as he pointed his Diviner at him. "Your scheme ends here!" At his declaration, Einherjar gave a bright flash, brighter than the time Ursula had awakened the power hidden within the Diviner.

Hector growled in pain and frustration, taking a few steps back in an attempt to escape the light. "How dare you!" he cried out, shielding his eyes. "How dare you defy me! Your insolence knows no bounds, Wingless One!"

"I promised to protect Riviera," Ein stated, walking forward slowly, his Diviner still held before him, its light pulsating brightly throughout the area. "It's time for your judgment, Hector."

He was intent on the cowering Magus that he didn't notice the danger from behind until a roaring scream rent the air. He turned back to see a dark figure flying towards the group. "Malice!" he cried out when he recognized the black wings.

"Ein! I win!" she shouted, swiftly evading the arrows that were being fired at her from one of his companions. She continued her course, her eyes set on one objective: to bring about Master Hector's plan.

And to do that was to sacrifice more souls.

Malice suddenly saw the Arc take flight, her scythe bearing down before her. The arrows had failed to slow her flight; the Arc would make no difference. She summoned her Diviner, Skadi, to appear in her hand, meeting the Arc's challenge with a roar as she swung her axe in front of her, a blast of ice shooting forward. The Arc faltered in her flight as she quickly dodged the attack, but that was all the Grim Angel needed. She soared past the bumbling Sprite, edging closer to her goal.

Now it was the Witch's turn to slow her down, as she held her hands up, a fiery glow appearing between them. She had to be extra cautious with this one for she wielded the power of fire, her one and only weakness. But she was a slow one, and before the Witch could finish her spell, she had reached her target.

Before any of the girls knew what was happening, Malice flew away with one of their friends.

"Fia!" Ein shouted, his hand held up towards the hovering pair as if that alone could make him reach them. Only then did he wish he still had his wings. He had never felt so helpless without them.

"I bet you wish you had your wings now, eh, Ein?" Malice gloated. She held Fia by the collar of her dress, the Fencer gripping her wrist in fear that she should fall. _But she will know a different kind of fear_, she thought, smirking as she tightened her grip, eliciting a small grunt from the Sprite.

"Master Hector!" she called down to the Magus, who had regained his composure during the small exchange. "Use this Sprite's soul to revive Seth…!"

Ein's eyes widened at the realization. "Hector! No!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the Magus in a desperate attempt to stop him, but Hector was swift, soaring out of Ein's reach.

"Well done, Malice," the Magus congratulated the Grim Angel.

Frantic now, Ein turned to his companions. "Lina!" he shouted to the Archer. "Shoot Hector down! Don't let him get away!"

"Right!" Lina nodded, taking quick aim with her bow and firing. To her and everyone's disappointment, the arrow fell short of its target. The Magus was out of range.

Serene then took off, hoping to catch Hector off guard, but she was struck by a blast from behind. She nearly fell, but regained her flight, turning around just in time to dodge another blast.

Malice raised her Diviner, ready to send another blast at the Arc. As her arm descended, she was stopped by none other than Fia. "Why you—!" she growled as she struggled against the Sprite's grip.

As the two struggled in mid-air, Serene's way to Hector was clear. She resumed her flight, but stopped when she saw a huge globe of crackling energy forming in front of the Magus. "W-What is that?" she stammered. She then looked down at Ein, who was shouting:

"Serene, get out of there!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she muttered as she flew down to join the others.

"Master Hector, complete the ritual!" Malice urged between breaths, as she continued to struggle against Fia. "For the sake of Asgard, take what is rightfully yours!"

"Alright," he murmured in reply, the globe of energy expanding, becoming ever larger.

"Hector, stop!" Ein commanded, his voice slightly laced with fear.

Fear for the kind-hearted Fencer.

"Don't do it!"

Hector ignored his pleas, intent on completing the ritual as Malice has requested. "This will be the dawn of a new era!" he roared, as he completed gathering the necessary energy, ready to release it.

"Hector!" Ein shouted again in desperation. "Stop! Don't do it! _Hector!_"

The Magus only smiled as he finally released his globe of energy at the two struggling women.

"_No!_" Ein's anguished cry echoed throughout the area, as loud as the piercing scream that soon followed that wrenched the Grim Angel's heart. "_Fia!_"

He could only watch as the two women were engulfed by the attack, the rippling energy gathered within tearing at their bodies. It culminated into a bright flash that illuminated the summit for a very brief time before receding to a pinpoint of light that flickered out of existence.

The two women still hovered above them much to everyone's surprise.

Malice's hold on Fia was loosening, as she struggled to maintain her flight. She never felt such pain before, but if her death meant the realization of Master Hector's plan, it was worth it. "My future…has finally…been…redeemed…" she gasped, releasing her grip on Fia, her strength finally spent. She hovered for a moment before her wings failed her and she fell, her body slowly fading away, leaving only a few black feathers as a reminder of her existence.

Serene would have reveled in the defeat of her enemy—the Grim Angel who had killed her family and friends at Lacrima Castle—if she wasn't so intent on catching her falling friend. She had lost all her friends already; there was no way she would lose another. But when she caught the Fencer, she couldn't help but grimace at the sight of her terrible wounds.

Was she going to lose another friend after all?

"Hang in there, Fia…" she whispered in resolution, gazing down at the others below, seeing the worried expressions on their faces. "We won't let Hector have his way!"

"Thank you…Serene…"

The Arc was surprised to hear her friend's voice, turning to see Fia smiling at her, the same kind-hearted smile characteristic of her. But that smile faded when she looked down at her friends. A great sadness suddenly came over her at the thought of leaving them behind.

She did not regret her decision of aiding Ein in his quest. As she had told him before entering the Summit of the Gods, she was happy to be a part of his quest. It was because of him that she was able to meet everyone else, to have these wonderful friends.

Her heart suddenly felt burdened at the thought of the Wingless Angel. If there was one thing she regretted, it was…

"Fia?" Serene's voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to the Arc, who was staring at her with sympathy.

The Fencer smiled again, as if to assure her that everything was all right. But both Sprites knew the truth. "Serene…can you…do something for…me?" Fia requested softly of the Arc.

"Of course," Serene replied without hesitation. "What is it?"

"Watch over Ein…"

The tomboyish Sprite heard the sadness in her voice, a pain borne from the heart. She looked at her and saw that same sadness reflected in her eyes.

And something else.

Something that the Arc envied of the Fencer.

"You love him, don't you?"

Fia only smiled softly in answer.

Serene turned away, unable to bear seeing that smile for she, too, held feelings for the Wingless Angel, but knew that he only saw her as a friend. Fia, on the other hand…

During their travels, she had observed Ein's actions regarding their company. Of course he had shown concern for their safety, but he had seemed to pay more attention towards the Fencer. She had seen his small smiles when he talked to her, had heard the affection in his voice when he answered her questions.

And now…

She looked down at the Wingless Angel and saw the concern in his brown eyes. She knew the anguish behind those orbs, had heard it when Hector's attack struck Fia. Ein was very fond of the Fencer and it seemed that Fia felt the same way. But they didn't know it themselves. "You should tell him," advised the Arc softly.

Fia's smile faded then, her eyes reflecting that same sadness a moment ago. "I…can't…"

Serene looked at her in surprise. "Why not? I think he has a right to know."

"I don't want him…to suffer anymore…than he has to—" Fia suddenly started coughing, blood spattering onto her torn dress. It seemed that Hector's attack had caused not only external injuries, but internal ones as well. The Arc felt helpless as she watched her friend suffer, her heart wrenching as the Fencer's body shuddered with each cough.

Sensing that Fia's time was short, Serene hastened her descent. She gently brought the Fencer down to the ground, the others gathering around quickly as she landed.

"Fia!" Lina cried out, the first to rush to her friend's side followed by a very somber Cierra, who quickly covered her mouth in shock when she saw how horrible the Fencer's wounds were.

_Don't just stand there!_, Rose meowed, pawing at Ein's leg. _You're friend is hurt! Aren't you going to do something?_

"What can I do?" he whispered, his head hanging in dejection. He stood apart from the others, his heart wrenching with guilt and self-pity.

Rose was about to hiss a retort when suddenly…

"Ein…?"

The Wingless Angel looked up at the sound of his name. There was no doubt in his mind of who had called him. Before he knew what was happening, he was slowly approaching her, his body acting upon what was in his heart.

The girls moved aside as Ein knelt by the Fencer's side.

"I'm here, Fia," he answered her, his voice full of anguish as he held her close. "I'm right here…" He felt her struggling with each breath, her face contorted in agony. He couldn't bear to see her in such pain.

And yet, through all of her suffering, she still found the strength to smile.

"Ein…" Fia clutched onto the Grim Angel's arm, fighting the encroaching darkness. It was getting harder to stay awake, her breath coming out in short gasps. "Please…. Take care of…Riviera…and…Elendia…"

"No!" Ein wailed in denial. "Fia, don't say such things! We'll take care of Riviera and Elendia together! Just hang on a bit longer!"

Fia smiled faintly, touched by his concern, but knew that it was not meant to be. Fate had brought them together and now it was fate that pulled them apart. Though she was sad, she felt at peace, happy to have been a part of his quest. "I was so…fortunate…to have met you…" she whispered in gratitude. "I only wish that I…" She paused as she struggled for breath, wincing in pain.

Ein clutched her hand as if to ease her suffering. "Fia, please…" he implored, unable to bear his sadness any longer as his vision began to blur with his tears. "Please don't talk. Save your strength."

Fia felt her heart break at the Wingless Angel's anguished plea. "Thank you, Ein… You've been…a good…friend… I just wish that I…" She felt herself slipping away, her voice gradually growing weaker. "I could have told you…" Her vision was dimming and she squeezed Ein's hand, as she sighed upon her last breath, "…how I really feel…"

"Fia!" Ein cried when he felt her body go limp. "_No! Fia!_"

He had already lost Ledah, his closest friend. He couldn't believe that another person he cared for deeply was now gone.

"No…" he sobbed, the tears now flowing as he held Fia close. "**_No!_**" he howled in anguish, his scream echoing throughout the summit.

Lina wept openly besides him, her cries adding to the Grim Angel's sobs. Cierra sniffled softly while Rose meowed low, expressing her own sadness.

Serene lowered her head as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Fia, you fool…" she muttered, grasping her scythe tightly. Ein's cries wrenched her heart and she was angry at the Fencer for making him suffer so, angry at the fact that her departed friend did not realize the truth in Ein's heart. "You should have told him…!"

They all mourned the lost of a friend, but it was short-lived as the summit began to shudder slightly.

"The final soul has been sacrificed…" Hector's voice was triumphant as he turned to the crystal that imprisoned the Sprite of Death, smiling at the sight of several cracks marring its smooth surface. "Now is the moment I have waited for…" He spread his arms as he proclaimed, "Seth's rebirth!"

A rumble from deep within the summit violently shook the peak, throwing everyone to the ground.

"What's happening?" Lina cried, grasping onto Cierra, who was leaning against her staff, steadying herself.

"A rude awakening, that's what!" Serene snapped, hovering above the group along with Rose, who was meowing wildly.

_I don't like this. Something or someone big is stirring in that crystal. _

A shriek suddenly went throughout the summit as the crystal finally shattered, liberating Seth from her prison. Ein stared at the newly awakened Sprite, his eyes piercing, full of anger and determination.

"Seth… The Sprite of Death…" was all the Wingless Angel could say about this being of power.

Just as Ursula was fair and beautiful, Seth was the complete opposite. A powerful Sprite whose form was that of a child, she was dark of skin and hair. She looked lost and helpless like that of an abandoned child.

Serene burst out laughing at the sight of her. "_This_ is Seth?" she chuckled. "I was expecting someone impressive looking." She continued to laugh, clutching her sides, amused by the silliness of it all.

However…

"_**I want power… Give it to me…" **_

Though Seth assumed the form of a child, her voice belied her appearance. It gave the Arc, who had stopped laughing, chills when she heard it.

"_**Power, power, power, power!" **_

With a wave of a childlike hand, Seth brought about another earthquake, shaping the summit to one of her liking. Crystal peaks burst from the ground, shooting forth high into the dark sky, thunder roaring as lightning crackled back and forth. If Seth's voice brought chills to Serene, her laughter made her blood freeze altogether.

"Behold!" Hector proclaimed in maniacal glee, his robes fluttering about him wildly. "She is but a child… A wretched creature that innocently craves power!"

"_**Power, power, power, power! Give it to me! Power!"**_

Ein stared in disbelief at the Magus, who was laughing excitedly. "You killed Fia for _this_?" he growled, clutching the Fencer's body closely, angry to know that Fia's peaceful soul was sacrificed to resurrect Seth, a Sprite of death and destruction. The irony was too painful to bear.

Hector did not seem to pay attention to Ein as he continued to laugh.

This only enraged the Wingless Angel further. "I don't see what's so funny!"

The Magus snorted in contempt. "I don't see why not. It's ironic how even a false angel had her uses."

Ein blinked in confusion. "What?"

Hector smirked. "Malice was not a true Grim Angel. She tried to become one, but failed."

"What do you mean?" Ein demanded.

"She lacked the skill… So, I fashioned a Diviner for her… It looked just like the real thing." Hector calmed a bit, enjoying the attention, gently bobbing up and down in the air. "I needed a pawn, you see. And she thought she was sacrificing her future!" He chuckled again. "She actually believed she was a Grim Angel! I'm sure she was happy to be my puppet. Because otherwise," his features suddenly darkened, "a failure such as her would have been completely useless."

Rose hissed in disgust. _Is he out of his mind?_

"The gods…" Hector continued to ramble. "The Grim Angels… Who needs them? I have no interest in the traditions of old. Nor do I have any use for a world such as Riviera…"

He turned to Seth, who had continued to demand for power, like a child having a temper tantrum, and held up his hands. Chains appeared out of thin air to restrain the childlike Sprite to submission. She cried out in protest, as she struggled against her restraints.

"I shall become an omnipotent god, and I will forge a new world!" declared the Magus.

"Hector! This is insane!" Ein cried out. "It's unforgivable! You're a disgrace to Asgard."

Hector whirled around, death gleaming from his eyes. "Who are you to judge me?" he challenged. "You're nothing compared to me!"

"I'm a Grim Angel… It's my duty to pass judgment! Now," he looked down at Fia, caressing her face before laying her down gently. He then summoned his Diviner and brandished it at Hector. "You and Seth shall pay for your sins!"

"What are you babbling about?" Hector mocked. "You think you can win? Once I've merged with Seth, you don't stand a chance!"

_What?_, Rose meowed.

"Merge with Seth?" Lina repeated in disbelief. "There's no way he can do that, right, Ein?" She looked to the Wingless Angel, who was staring at the Magus, something close to hatred shining in his eyes.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed the Magus, drifting closer to the confined Seth. "Observe as I become a god!"

He suddenly grasped Seth's shoulders and brought her into a hug. The Sprite of Death squirmed in his embrace, crying out in protest, but the Magus held onto her tightly, his body glowing as Seth began to disappear into him.

Another bright light engulfed the summit and from it came roaring laughter.

"_**THIS POWER… IT'S EXACTLY AS I IMAGINED…"**_

Ein and the others stared in wonder at the new being that was once a Magus and a Sprite, feeling its power pulsating through them. The girls were beginning to doubt that they could defeat such a being of immense strength, but Ein stood unflinchingly, his Diviner still brandished.

"Hector!" he cried out in challenge.

"**_HECTOR NO LONGER EXISTS,"_** was the being's reply. **_"I AM SETH-RAH… I AM THE NEW BEGINNING."_** Seth-Rah clenched a fist, grinning at the power that flowed through his body, relishing the feeling. **_"MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE!"_** He then took to the sky, holding his arms above him to summon a trident, a weapon equal to that of a Grim Angel's Diviner.

"**_I SHALL RETURN YOU TO DUST!"_** he screamed as he began to dive, his weapon aimed at the Wingless Angel.

"No." Ein shook his head, stepping forward to meet the challenge, raising his Diviner in the direction of the descending Sprite. "It is you who will lose this day. I made a promise: a promise to protect Riviera." He pulled his Diviner back. "And I intend to keep to that promise!"

"_**THEN DIE, GRIM ANGEL! JOIN YOUR FRIEND INTO OBLIVION!"**_

"Come on, you guys!" Ein encouraged his friends. "As Fia would say, let's give it our all!" He then charged forward, crying out a familiar phrase she used to shout in victory:

"For Riviera!"

Those two words seemed to stir the girls as they, too, took up their weapons and followed Ein into battle, taking up the cry.

In memory of their fallen friend.

"_For Riviera!" _


End file.
